


What Happens in the Drama Office Stays in the Drama Office

by live_and_let_live, quinziggle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Desk Sex, M/M, Pantie kink, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Top Frank Iero, gee way is a princess, handjobs, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: Mr Way and Mr Iero do the dirty over Gee's desk ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romeo, Romeo, Get The Hell Out Of My Garden, Romeo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022301) by [quinziggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle). 



Mr Way practically runs to his office; bumping into various students and apologising over his shoulder.

He keys in the door code excitedly, heart thumping in his chest.

Sitting at the desk in his spinny chair, bare chested with a daisy in between his teeth (he hadn't been able to find roses anywhere on school property), is Mr Iero.

"Frankie!" he squeals, hastily pushing the door closed, and darting towards the other man.

Mr Iero pushes his chair back from the desk, giving Mr Way a very suggestive look.

"Take off your tie, Gee..." he says softly, beckoning with one finger. "Let me see your neck?"

Gerard feels his face growing warm as he quickly fumbles to remove his tie.

"Now come here," Frank murmurs, patting his lap seductively.

Gerard walks towards him, weak at the knees, and climbs slowly onto his lap, holding onto his shoulders to steady himself.

The two men stare at each other.

"Missed you," mumbles Gerard, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Beaming up at him, Frank boops him on the nose.

"Missed you too, cutie."

Gerard blushes, lightly shoving his boyfriend. "Shut up, you're the cute one."

"Are you saying that 'cause I'm short?" Frank says, with a giggle.

"Yeah..." Gerard answers, grinning.

It was Frank's turn to shove him. "Hey!"

Gerard buries his face in his indignant boyfriend's neck. "'Hey what?"

"Oh!" Frank gasps as Gerard bites down on his shoulder playfully. "All of a sudden I --oh!-- don't seem to remember..."

"Good." Gerard begins to softly kiss his way down his neck, and Frank's hands somehow find themselves reaching for his boyfriend's belt...

.......................................................................

Frank unclasps Gerard's belt whilst he stares into his eyes, his smirk making gerard hot. Gerard starts undoing his tie, pulling it from around his neck as Frank throws his belt to the ground and begins to undo his boyfriend's dress pants. Gerard starts to unbutton his shirt, fingers shaking im anticipation as sweat starts to form at his temples.

"Come on," Frank murmurs softly. "Show me a little more skin than that." Gerard swallows, hastily fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Finally, he manages to pull the entire garment off, staring shyly down at his boyfriend. "That's good, you're doing so good," Frank purrs, sliding the dark material of the pants down over Gerard's pale thighs. "God, you're so beautiful," he sighs, stroking him through his underwear. He's wearing his favourite panties, a soft baby blue that's so inviting against his creamy thighs that Frank has to mentally restrain himself from ripping the damn things off him, and taking him right there. Instead, he rubs his hands along his beautiful boyfriend's body, cupping his ass gently through the panties. Gerard balls up his fists, panting in anticipation. 

"Frank, please..." He whimpers. Frank pushes Gerard against the desk, his thighs pushing into the wood. Gerard sits up on it, pushing papers to the side to make way for his ass. 

Frank pushes his boyfriend's thighs apart and stands between them, leaning up to kiss the smirk off Gerard's mouth. Gerard runs his hands down Frank's chest, tracing his tattoos. When he gets to the waistband of Frank's pants, Frank thrusts his hips up into Gerard's touch, moaning loudly into Gerards mouth.

"C'mon Frankie, gotta be quiet now, don't want any students hearing us do we?" Gerard says, as he glances at the door. Frank smiles and kneels down, pulling his own pants and underwear down, before pulling the panties over Gerard's cock, placing his hands around his boyfriend's ass. He pulls Gerard forward and off the desk, pulling the panties halfway down Gerard's thighs and turning him to face the desk. Frank stands up and leans over Gerard, placing kisses to his shoulder blade.

"You clean for me baby?" Frank whispers into Gerard's skin. Gerard hums in confirmation. "Good boy Gee." Frank leans down again to run his tongue over the curve of Gerard's ass, dipping slowly down.

"F-Frank..." Gerard arches his back, and Frank slaps his thigh, just hard enough to serve as a warning. Gerard tries hard to keep still.  
Gently squeezing his boyfriend's ass cheeks together, Frank slides his tongue between where they meet, licking the soft flesh slowly and and provoking a needy whine from Gerard. He stops moving his tongue, moving his hands to gently caress Gerard's balls, twisting his fingers in the dark hair around his cock. "Frankie, please..." Gerard gasps out. 

"Please what?" Frank moves so his mouth is just centimetres away from Gerard's ass, his breathing warm on the sensitive skin. Gerard makes a choked noise and grips the table, shaking slightly. Frank licks at the sweat beading at the base of his back, and goes back to squeezing and kneading at his ass cheeks, burying his face between his thighs, and beginning again to lick at his ass, caressing the little circlet of tense flesh at the centre. He sweeps his tongue into Gerard's asshole, enjoying the way his boyfriend's breathing hitches and his ass thrusts back onto Frank's mouth. 

"Ohhh... Ohh, Frankie..." Gerard tenses around Frank's tongue. Frank hums, pleased at the reaction he's getting. The vibrations travel down his tongue and into Gerard, who lets out a high pitched whine. Frank chuckles, causing more vibrations, and drawing more desperate moans from Gerard. Frank pulls away from Gerard's ass, giving one last teasing lick, before he stands up and leans over his boyfriend. He tilts his head sideways to pull Gerard into a gentle kiss.

"I'll be right back princess," Frank whispers against Gerard's mouth. Gerard moans and thrusts his hips against the desk as Frank pulls his body away. Gerard hears a small amount of rustling before the familiar heat of Frank is pressing into his back. 

"Sweetie, you wanna do it like this? Or do you wanna face me?" Gerard turns himself around on the desk so he's facing Frank, he wraps his legs around Franks hips, pulling him closer.

"Facing you," Gerard pants out, shifting on the desk so he's propped up on his lower arms. The movement causes their dicks to brush and Frank moans from above Gerard. Frank smiles and puts the small bottle of lube and the condom on the desk next to Gerards ass. Gerard looks at the lube. 

"Do I even want to know why you have that?" Frank chuckles as he gives Gerards dick a few strokes.

"Probably not," Frank smiles as he leans down to kiss his boyfriend. "You're so pretty Gee, so beautiful." Frank breathes against Gerard's neck as he moves down. He picks up the lube and flips open the cap, squirting the slick gel onto his fingers. Frank rests his fingers against Gerard's hole, smirking as Gerard pushes down. He carefully pushes two fingers into Gerard, who moans, hands twisting into the shorter man's hair. 

"Be patient, baby, I need to stretch you out or it'll hurt." He takes his sweet time, adding another finger, dick aching as he watches Gerard fuck himself on his fingers. 

"Please, Frankie, I need you," Gerard keeps gasping, and Frank can't take it anymore, he pulls his slick fingers out of Gerard's ass. 

Frank rolls the condom onto himself and grabs the lube again, hastily squirting it onto his dick, stroking it twice to spread the lube over the whole length. 

"You ready princess?"

Gerard nods.

He pushes into Gerard slowly. Gerard has his legs wrapped tight around Frank's waist and his nails claw into his back.  
Frank pushes all the way in, wrapping a hand around Gerard's dick and stroking him slowly.  
Gerard moans and sighs like a cheap hooker and his eyes flutter closed as Frank slides in and out of him. 

"Come on, princess, look at me," Frank gasps, reaching to cup his ass with his other hand. Gerard focuses his eyes on Frank's, and smiles. Frank moves both hands to grip Gerard's hips, angling his own to move deeper inside Gerard. He leans down to place an open-mouthed kiss to Gerard's mouth, which hangs half open, lips spilling a small 'ah' every time Frank thrusts into his ass. 

"That's it baby, moan for me sweetheart," Frank pants as Gerard starts to let out a whine on almost every thrust. Frank tightens his grip on Gerard's hips, thrusting harder. As Gerard's whines merge into a continuous stream of moaning and panting, he drags Frank's arm up and Frank slips three fingers into Gerard's mouth. Gerard closes his mouth around his fingers, and his desparate hums of pleasure vibrate around them. Gerard starts to push his ass back to meet Frank's hips, his mouth opening around Frank's fingers, high pitched moans filling the room omce again.

"That's it baby, get yourself off-" Frank cuts himself off with a loud moan. His thrusts gat impossibly faster, their rhythm faultering slightly. He brings the hand in Gerard's mouth down to his dick, folding the wet digits around the base, stroking upward slowly twice. He then picks up the pace of his hand, jacking Gerard off to almost the speed of his thrusts. Their conjoined moaning echoes in the office, and the small squeak of the desk joins the sounds. 

"Frank-kie, ohh don't stop," Gerard moans, tangling his fingers in Frank's hair. Frank leans down and rests their foreheads together.

"Oo-oh I'm there baby," Frank moans, pressing their mouths together. The kiss is messy, but Gerard can't bring himself to care as he feels Frank's dick throbbing inside him, a pleasant warmth spreading under the condom. Frank moans loudly, comtinuing to thrust messily into Gerard, his hand moving quickly on Gerard's dick. 

"Come for me princess," Frank whispers against Gerard's cheek.

Gerard does, coating Frank's hand and his own stomach. Frank slows his hand and his thrusts, leaning down to place a light kiss to Gerard's half open mouth. Gerard kisses back softly, his small pants interupting their gentle rhythm.

Frank leans back and pulls out of Gerard, pulling off the condom and tying it, throwing it into the nearest bin. Gerard sits, then stands, wincing. He looks to where Frank threw the condom.

"Frankie! that's the recycle bin!" Gerard swats Franks ass and Frank turns around.

"So I lovingly fuck you, on the desk you should probably be marking work on, and this is what I get?" Gerard laughs at the grumpy look on his boyfriend's face. He kisses the pout and smiles.

"I love you Frankie." Frank smiles too.

"I love you too Gee."


End file.
